1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to an adjustable buckling structure for connectors, and more particular, to a male and female connectors with an adjustable buckling structure to ensure a tight engagement.
2. Related Art
In view of the developing information technology and computer industry, connectors used for power and/or signal transmission are very popular. The conventional connectors used for computers or peripherals may cause insecure engagement after repeatedly plugging and unplugging or under unavoidably shaking such as those connectors used for printers, copy machines or laptop computers. Typically, a buckling mechanism is provided between two mated connectors to prevent disengagement. Therefore, it is a desire to pursue a reliable buckling mechanism for connectors to provide an adjustable and convenient engagement.